


Apparently

by Abboh



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Deaf, FUCK, First Order Officers - Freeform, Hux is like, Implied Adoption, Implied Mpreg, Kylux - Freeform, Kylux Positivity Week, Kylux Positivity Week 2020, M/M, So is Kylo, Storm Troopers, Thats for you to decide, also, he's old, how did their son pop into existance, how old is their kid, kylux baby, or - Freeform, these guys are gonna have love, wait, we're all old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abboh/pseuds/Abboh
Summary: After having a child, there was an immediate shift in their dynamic.While he loved his son very much, Kylo began to notice all the new things he and Hux did to keep their son happy.Somethings were just odd, not like Hux minded.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	Apparently

_**2/5/20** _

* * *

Kylo Ren loved his son, far more than he initially thought he ever could and for a good reason too.

His son, Luka, was a gift.

The Supreme Leader felt his entire world shift when he held the small babe in his arms, he would lay down his life ten times over for him.

But then there were times when his son did things where he wondered were normal. Not that he could say anything as he and Hux didn't have _normal childhoods_.

At all.

For example, Luka gave every trooper a name and not like. "John" or "Cane". No, it was along the lines of "secretary number 798000" even though that was the only trooper with that name or "King Titian" despite them being a janitor.

Another instance was that it was an unregulated rule that all Officers must bow to the boy, in any way they pleased. It was a surprise to Hux when he saw Mitaka take off his cap and even kneel to the boy. Or when a Officer Unamo bowed from the waist. No one was forced too but Luka just beamed like a star.

You know, kid things.

Everyone did what they had to to make the boy smile in such a gloomy environment. 

This, was one of those instances. 

* * *

Luka loved everyone, he loved the people that hung around his father and he loved his six uncle's when they were around.

He wasn't actually sure if any were an uncle or aunt but they were family, that's what matters most to him. Anyways, there was one thing that loved more than any officer or knight.

Maybe even his parents.

Millicent. Father's cat.

There had never been a day where Luka couldnt remember Millie. She had slept in his crib, followed him around and somehow kept him out of trouble. He loved her, even more than his father did.

There was one thing that confused him, and of course, he asked his parents.

"Papa" Luka started, looking up from his pile of toys. His papa was on the couch next to him, just relaxing after coming back from the gym.

"Hm?"

"Does Millie have a birthday?"

That earned him a bout of silence, his papa making the funniest faces as he though before rolling over to look at him, as if a better view could help him think.

"I'm sorry... when does Millie have a birthday?'

"Yup! When?"

"Uh ..that sounds like a dad kind of thing.." Kylo paused to sit up and yell over the couch.

"Hey, Hux?! Does Millicent have a birthday!?"

Luka just laughed, perking up when his Father yelled back, all the way back in the refresher.

"A birthday?!...I have her certificate in my files. Why?"

Kylo seemed to think for a second before looking back to his son. 

"Why ya' asking?"

That caught the young boy off guard, he's forgotten why he asked in the first place.

"..cause....cause..."

He looked to the sleeping feline, resting on her pink pillow.

"...cause..its.. it's today! Yeah!"

He finally shouted, earning a raised brow from Kylo and another yell from Hux.

"What did he say?!"

* * *

That how Kylo found himself a few hours later, sitting at his kids tiny picnic table with Hux, Phasma and Mitaka. (The larger lady having to sit on the floor cause the chair just gave out), and a pair of officers and troopers, with a very annoyed feline before them.

Their son was pouring them in all lemonade into incredibly tiny tea cups. Yes, even one for the cat.

Luka somehow managed to cut birthday hats for them too, all wild colors and covered in glitter. Officer caps exchanged for them of course. No one could deny the boy.

"Uh..sir?"

Whispered a petty officer besides Hux, obviously not wanting to catch the boys attention with his question.

"Yes? What is it?'

"I don't mean to be rude but..what are we celebrating exactly?"

Hux didn't reply instantly, instead he looked over to Luka and Millicent as the child tried to convince his father to put a birthday hat on the cat.

"Apparently Millicents birthday" he replied, still watching as the annoyed but very patient cat just watched as Kylo succumbed and tried to balance a hat on her head. Much to their sons delight.

Their son was way off in the actual date of their cats birth but it made their boy happy and Hux was never going to admit that before Kylo Ren, he celebrated the exact same thing 

The petty officer just nodded and took a sip of his lemonade.

* * *

_**2/6/20** _


End file.
